Feed The Beast
by Kyuubiluver
Summary: Sam has to feed Dean's monstrous appetite, in more ways than one. Dean/Sam Lemon


Once again, hello all, I don't know what is up with me and the smutty mood, but so far, I am not against it. So, here is another one, enjoy.

Summary: Sam has to feed Dean's monstrous appetite, in more ways than one. Dean/Sam Lemon

-666-

**Feed The Beast**

Sam trembles as he stands outside the barn door, just listening to the constant movement inside. In his hands, a simple white bag filled with all sorts of meat, some cooked, some not. Normally, Sam would never be scared of who is on the other side of the door, but tonight is a full moon and Sam worries it might be the final straw to break the camel's back.

He breathes in the night air before letting it out slowly. With that, he opens the door. Inside the barn, it is mostly empty, except for three major items. One is a huge bed, covered in raggy sheets though the mattress is firm and mostly new. The second is a simple fire pit, used to keep leftovers warm and lastly, the only occupant of the barn, Sam's own brother Dean. Sam froze when Dean stopped his frenzied pacing and turned to him, holding his breath in somewhat fear. Dean's once green eyes are now more of a golden color and he stands there, shirtless with tattered pants, simply glaring at Sam as if he has no idea who he is.

Sam stays perfectly still as Dean seems to glide over to him, moving with almost animalistic grace that he never had before. His eyes glance at Dean's arm, where the bite still rests, just barely healed from three nights ago when it was placed there on a hunt in Louisiana. Dean circles Sam, sniffing and growling before he stops, staring into Sam's eyes. He grins, showing off his fangs before almost tenderly taking the bag from Sam's hands.

Sam relaxes as Dean moves away and goes to sit on a nearby crate, the same one he has been sitting on for the last two days. He sits down and sighs, placing his head in his hands, mind tumbling with thoughts. He knows what he is doing is wrong, keeping Dean here like this, but he has no other choices. He can't be around other people due to his transformation and Sam refuses to leave him alone longer than a few minutes (luckily there is a butcher's shop just three minutes away by car down the road, though he fears the butcher is getting suspicious about all the meat he keeps asking for.) He looks up just in time to see Dean rip into his first uncooked steak and gulps, trying to hold back his nausea about it.

Dean eats happily, tearing into the food like it's the best damn thing in the world and Sam is happy he's at least somewhat content for now. Suddenly, Dean's head snaps over to him and Sam freezes, wondering what he's done wrong. He does not move as Dean drops the meat and prowls over to him, watching as Dean's eyes almost glow due to the moonlight coming in through the cracks.

"Sammy..." Dean hisses and Sam sucks in a breath. It's the first word Dean has said since he was bit.

"Y-Yes, Dean? What is it?" He says, but there is no reply.

A second later, Sam finds himself flying and landing on the mattress in the corner. Sam lands with a cry of pain, curling into himself, cradling his now broken ankle. He looks up and tries not to freak when Dean is suddenly on top of him, pinning his arms to the bed and grinning down at him like a cat that caught the canary.

"Dean?!" Sam yelps with fright when Dean lowers his mouth to Sam's neck and begins to nip and lick at him.

"Sweet Sammy, good Sammy." Dean growls and Sam closes his eyes, trying not to blush despite the fact that Dean's growl seems to go right through him.

"D-De? Please, get off me." Sam says softly, only to flinch when Dean growls harshly and nips harder.

Sam yelps when he finds himself suddenly pantsless due to his brother's insane strength.

Dean's hand is suddenly on him and he cries out as Dean is almost gentle with his stroking and petting, making the blood rush to his cock before rips through his boxers. Sam trembles, fearing the worst, but praying for the best as Dean cuddles him and coos at him, all the while leaning between his legs and rubbing at his cock.

-666-

Dean grins when Sammy starts to relax due to the gentle touches. He knows not to hurt Sammy. No, Sammy is too precious to hurt. Even in his animalistic state, he knows this. Therefore, when Sammy is fully relaxed, but still hard enough to pound nails, he goes for the kill, pressing two of his moist fingers (cover in animal blood and saliva, not that he would ever tell Sammy that) into Sammy's body. Sammy cries out and clings to him more, but with a few twists of his fingers, Sammy is more than happy those fingers are there.

Without a second thought, Dean pulls the fingers out and suddenly, he is inside Sammy and it was like coming home. Sammy's cry of pain was at the edge of his consciousness, but enough for him to stop and cuddle his Sammy until the body under him relaxed. Soon, he was plundering the willing body under him, more than happy to listen to Sammy's cries of delight and pleasure as he claimed what had always been his to take. Just as both of them hit their breaking point, Dean pulls back, grins at Sammy before surging forward and biting deep into Sammy's chest, right above his heart.

The next morning when Sam awoke, it was to the feeling of being cradling in two strong arms. He was only awake a few seconds when Dean growled in his ear "Go back to sleep, Sammy." With a soft smile, Sam's eyes closed, curling back up against his brother with a soft "Yes, De."

-666-

Well, that's all folks. I know it's short, but I thought it was pretty good. Hope you like it.


End file.
